worldofirisfandomcom-20200213-history
Schadism
Schadism is a monotheistic religion from the Skyriftan peninsula, dating back to the early seventh century before the First Era. It's core belief system is based on the central premise of preservation of the world until the foretold Eleventh Great Collapse of the Universe. The religion's adherents, Schadists, believe that in order to prevent a premature collapse, the skulls of dead animals and humans must be 'sacrificed'- placed on a totem and surrounded by gifts- for 49 days, starting on Dusk the 20th, yearly. Schadist sermons, Predichts, are held worldwide in Preskyre, as according to Scripture, that is the one holy language. In the modern day, the language is only spoken in a religious context. The 33rd High King of Skyrift, Klass Eichelwald, signed the Erlasse of Kohlusen in 2e174, centralizing the city as the capital of the then-new nation of Skyrift, and giving predominant control of the government to the Schadist Church, so as to avoid civil war between the 12 kingdoms of Skyrift. This action marked the end of the Skyriftan Feudal period, which had persisted for hundreds of years. In the modern world, Schadism is the second most popular religion, boasting around 1 billion followers. This puts it behind Preservationist Pedianity, the most popular, and ahead of Cearthagean Pedianity, the third most. Schadism is also notable for being monodenominational, supporting one sole doctrine on how to practice. Under the policy of Statewide Atheism enacted by the Quiver of Arrows Manifesto, the doctrine of the Neo-Verriganist movement in Skyrift from 6e14 to 6e38, Schadists were persecuted and eventually genocided by the Neo-Verrigan government. Grubert Brandthelm, leader of Neo-Verrigan Skyrift, kept the Great Hall of Schadism in Kohlusen intact, however, reportedly solely for its aesthetic value. There were, however, always rumors that Brandthelm was secretly a Schadist. Central Beliefs Schadism is monotheistic, and based around the idea of one central deity, Knoche-Typ, creating the universe by sacrificing his own skeletal structure. Thus creating the belief of the need to sacrifice a skull on what is now Dusk the 20th, for 3 ½ fortnights. The followers of Schadism, called Schadists, believe that sacrificing when they do helps keep the universe intact and a spiritual connection to Knoche-Typ alive. They believe that without the sacrifice the universe will collapse, repeating the entire course of history over again for eternity. The belief is the universe and the failure to sacrifice at the right time has happened several times before, and that it is the job of all Schadists to prevent the collapse from occurring before it is supposed to. The head of the Schadist Church, the Bone-Teller, is said to have a direct bond with Knoche-Typ himself. Without the Bone-Teller, the sacrifice would not be properly complete. The Bone-Teller is a profession carried in one's bloodline. Therefore, if the current bone teller were to die with no heir, anyone with a strong enough will could drink the blood and eat the brain of the dead to transfer the trait to the next family. Because of this, throughout history, war has raged over the blood of the living Bone-Teller, most notably the Schadist Collapse (pe340) and the Skyriftan Civil War (3e472). “''Before time itself there was nothing. Suddenly, as though intentionally, there was a great bang and He, Knoche-Typ, was created. After many millenia he grew old, lonely and bored. He, in his infinite and endless wisdom, wanted to create a place for more creatures than He, and thusly broke his own bones. as he broke down more and more of his bones into bone meal, creating galaxies, suns, moons, and planets. he broke down to his skull, leg and hand. he created Leaguis with his leg, Arum with his hand, and finally Sakellis with his skull. Over millennia, life in his image was born on Sakellis. With all life having bones, those without have no reason for leaving. The Unterwelt are not deserving of life for the sacrifice of KnocheTyp, With his sacrifice for the creation of us and our connection with him. We sacrifice on the day of creation, leaving just the skull on a large and grand pedestal left for 3 ½ fortnights. He demands we pamper and treat them as equals to Knoche-Typ. Decorated with jewels, gold and feathers from all places and land masses. As well, he wants one land creature and one finned creature, The bigger the better. As such all things must come to an end, and the universe will as well. The Universe will end as Knoche-Typ begins to decay slowly as the universe collapses. As the universe closes in on Sakellis, the creatures will have been dead long before. Darkness. Nothing, then it begins again. Ours is the 10th cycle, for more shall come.''” -An excerpt from an ancient scroll of papyrus, now kept in the great hall of Schadism, in Kohlusen, Skyrift. Translated from ancient Preskyre.